When the Dish Ran Away with the Spoon
by E.A. Eyre
Summary: Blair left Chuck, but not without a piece of him. Now Sampson is ten and he wants to meet his father. What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

**When the Dish Ran Away with the Spoon**

Discription: Blair left Chuck, but not without a piece of him. Now Sampson is demanding to meet his father. What's a girl to do?

bLAIRcHUCK

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything.

Blair counted off the years in her head over and over again.

Ten years? Could that be right? But a quick look at the nine year old boy sitting beside her was all the assurance Blair needed. It had definitely been ten years since she had parted ways with her former life and made her way to Texas to raise her son.

_Her_ son, that was all she could call him. He had never known a father. Until very recently Blair had had no inclination to make that fact change. That was until Sampson had asked her why he didn't have a father. The question had broken her heart because the only answer she could give him was that she was the reason why he was deprived.

Yes, Blair had left Chuck. She had been eighteen—much too young to have a child of her own—so it was their mutual decision that she would move to Texas and live there for the duration of her pregnancy, before giving the child up for adoption and returning to the Upper East Side. Who know that the little boy would steal her heart the moment he was born?

Unable to tell Chuck that she was going to raise the baby, she simply stayed in Texas, hoping that he would forget about her and move on with his life. Sure enough, in a few weeks time, he had been reinstated as the UES bad boy. Blair had never looked back.

---

Chuck liked to think that he had never had a heart. However, every time he closed his eyes he knew that that fact could never be true. No matter where he was, or what he was doing, he only saw Blair. He didn't know where she was. Heck, he didn't even know if she was alive.

That's why, every morning, Chuck would will himself to no longer care. It never worked.

But at some point everyone moves on, so that is what Chuck did. He took over his father's company when he died and he liked to think that he had done a fair job managing it for the last ten years. Besides work, though, Chuck had very little. He lived a solitary life. Blair had taken his heart years ago, so he had nothing left to give to anyone else.

Blair had left him, and he had never stopped looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**When the Dish Ran Away with the Spoon**

bLAIRcHUCK

Description: Blair left Chuck, but not without a piece of him. Now Sampson is demanding to meet his father. What's a girl to do?

CHAPTER 2

_"What are you doing here?" she asked._

_"Getting a bit of fresh air, I suppose," the dark haired boy responded before posing a question of his own. "Who are you?" _

_"No one, apparently," the girl mumbled, "I seemed to have been forgotten." _

_"Hmm…I know what you mean. I—"_

_"—How can you possibly know what I mean? You're Chuck Bass. Everyone knows you."_

_"Not everyone. Not the people that count."_

_"Oh." That was the first time that Blair had really seen the great Chuck Bass. They were four, but they had both experienced enough pain to be more mature than their age, with his mother's death and her parent's divorce. _

_Chuck's voice interrupted Blair's thought. "Have you ever thought about leaving? I'd love to run away and never look back."_

_"My daddy says that we can never really run away from are problems."_

_"So? What does your dad know?"_

_"Probably more than you, Bass," Blair replied, quickly standing up from the bench that she was waiting at. Her mother had once again forgotten to pick her up from school. He stood up, too._

_"What are you doing?" Blair demanded, thinking that he was going to follow her._

_"My ride's here," he replied._

_He was looking in the other direction. Blair followed his gaze and saw the approaching headlights of a black limo. _

_The limo came to a squealing stop directly in front of Chuck. He got in, closed the door, and the limo slowly rolled away. But it stopped after a few feet and the window rolled down. His head poked out._

_"You need a drive?" he asked, timidly._

_"Sure," Blair stuttered._

_They sat in the car, silently. _

_Suddenly, the car stopped. Looking around Blair noticed that they were stopped outside her building. She couldn't even remember telling him where she lived._

_She got out of the car but just before stepping into the building she heard Chuck call out. "Bye, Blair, see you at school."_

_She smiled and walked inside._

Sitting on a couch outside of Chuck's penthouse, Blair couldn't help but realize how much more nerve-racking this meeting was when compared to their initial encounter. She had gone over her speech a hundred times, but all coherence ended when Chuck appeared at the end of the hallway.

Blair gripped the photo of Sampson tightly in her hand. She had left him with her mum for the day, not wanting him to get caught in between anything.

_He looks good_, she thought. His head was down and Blair was about to announce her presence when he lifted his head up and his eyes locked with hers.

"Blair?" he asked, unsure.

"Hi. I, uh, needed to talk to you. It's important."

"Oh…okay."

His face was passive, but Blair could see the confusion buried deep in his eyes.

He opened the door and she followed him in.

He led her over to his sitting area. The place hadn't changed in ten years. Blair immediately felt more comfortable. It felt like she had returned to her home, as if she belonged. Blair took a deep breath to steady herself.

"So?" Chuck snapped. "What brought you back?"

It seemed like a good opening. Blair passed him the photo.

He looked at it in confusion. He didn't seem to understand, even though Sampson was the spitting image of him when he was ten.

"What's this for. Who's the boy?" he asked, then added: "Your son, I hope. You really shouldn't carry around pictures of other people's kids."

"He is mine," Blair said, quietly. She closed her eyes, forcing out the words: "Actually, he's ours."

Blair didn't know what she expected: the apocalypse, an earthquake. At the very least she expected Chuck to jump up and yell. Something, anything. But nothing happened. He was silent. Blair slowly opened her eyes and saw that he was staring at her. His face held a thousand emotions: anger, pain, fear, joy, relief.

He finally spoke. His words, again, surprised her: "Can I see him?"

---

_"Chuck?"_

_"Yes, Blair."_

_"Will you stay with me forever?"_

_"Of course, Blair."_

Chuck scoffed at the distant memory. _I guess the promise has only been one-sided, _he thought.

Every so often, Chuck would be struck by his own insignificance. He would look up at the stars and feel as if he were nothing. He would often ask himself questions. With a universe so absolutely huge, how can things as tiny as a single human mean anything? Why do we exist? What is our purpose? Chuck could never answer these questions. To him, they were mindboggling. One unanswered question bothered Chuck the most: why am I here?

Chuck didn't have anyone. He lived alone. This is why the first thing he thought of doing when he stared into the eyes of Blair Waldorf was to run up to her and take her in his arms, but he resisted the urge.

He missed her. He could never deny that fact, but he would never openly admit it to her. He had to suppress his joy, remembering that she had been the one to leaving him so many years ago. _Too many emotions might scare her off again_, he thought.

So Chuck swiftly opened his door and directed Blair to the couch. He had had no idea that she was there to change his life forever. When she had shown him that picture of a young child, he had been unbelievably confused.

It was his child, she told him.

He couldn't believe it! His child? Impossible. But looking at the boy once again, Chuck couldn't deny the resemblance. He felt dizzy. A million emotions raced through him. Before he could stop himself the words had left his mouth: "Can I meet him?"

Did you like it? Please review! I'll try to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Read and Review!!! It's always nice to have feedback. By the way, I'm officially on march break tomorrow, so I won't be able to update for at least a week. Enjoy...

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

CHAPTER 2

Anyone who questioned how it was possible to love and hate a person at the same time had obviously never known Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf, for their relationship was the definition of love and hate.

Blair sat in a taxi on her way to pick up Sampson from her mother's. Regret was the only feeling coursing through her veins. She couldn't believe that she had been stupid enough to let Chuck Bass back into her life. The look that Chuck had given her as they had arranged a time for him to meet Sampson told her one thing: Chuck was not going anywhere. The mixture of lust, frustration, and repentance in his eyes had ensured her of that.

Blair hadn't initially understood why Chuck hadn't gotten mad at her after learning that she had hidden the existence of his child from him for ten years, but she was starting to understand why. Chuck thought it was his fault. Like everything else in his life, Chuck was always so quick to take the blame. Case one: he was convinced that he had killed his mother, when Blair and everyone else in the world, minus possibly Bart Bass, knew that Evelyn's death hadn't been anyone's fault—it was an accident. Case two: Chuck thought that he was destroying Blair, which is why he chose to leave her so many years ago.

"_You deserve better than me Blair, you deserve more than me."_

"_Don't be absurd, Chuck, we're meant for each other—everyone knows that."_

"_Don't confuse fate with a silly fantasy of turning a bad boy good Blair, it doesn't work that way."_

"_I'm not trying to fix you. I love you, just the way you are."_

_Chuck sighed. "Love comes and goes." He got up from the couch they were sitting on. "I'm sorry."_

_Blair reached out her arm to grab for Chuck, to force him to sit and let her explain how stupid he was being, but when she reached out she only grabbed air._

The sound of the door opening forced Blair's mind back to the present. Exhausted, she lifted herself out of the car and made her way to her mother's apartment. She made a mental note to start looking for a place for her and Sampson to stay in the city, she didn't want to stay in her mother's house, it had too many memories, and she certainly wasn't going to move back to Texas and make Sampson fly to New York every other weekend.

_I'll rent_, Blair decided, as she entered the elevator that would take her to her son, _I'm sure Chuck will soon lose interest in Sampson, like he does everything else in his life._

Suddenly, Blair was struck down by a ball of energy. Sampson, hearing the elevator open, had run out of the apartment to greet her. Blair's face lit up. "Darling, how was your day? Did you have fun with grandma?"

"Oh, mummy, it was so boring," Sampson whispered in her ear as Eleanor walked out into the hallway. "She made me watch her knit."

Blair stifled a laugh.

"Thanks for watching him, mother. I hope he wasn't too much of a handful," Blair said, tousling Sampson's hair.

Sampson smiled up at Blair with a devilish grin.

The pit of Blair's stomach jumped. How could it not? The smile was identical to Chuck's. It brought back so many memories.

"_Hey, Chuck, what're you doing?"_

"_Nothing," the ten year old Chuck replied, quickly tucking the picture of him and Blair at the fall carnival into his back pocket._

_Blair scowled. "I don't like when you lie to me, Chuck. It hurts my soul." The sincerity in her voice scared Blair._

_Chuck looked at her for a long time. "I just don't know who I can trust," he finally said. "I want to trust you," he added, quietly, as a small compensation._

"_Well, I trust you," Blair blurted out, quickly regretting her words. Her cheeks turned a deep red._

_And still, Chuck just stared at her. Blair found it hard to think when he looked at her like that, with such a mixture of happiness and confusion. Suddenly, Blair felt Chuck's lips press against her reddened cheek. "Thank you," he whispered, his mouth turning up into a smile. But Blair only heard it from a distance. She was too consumed in the rush of emotions that had begun to run through her body._

"Mommy?" a voice called, snapping Blair out of her daydream. She looked down to see Sampson's pensive eyes.

"Yes, love."

"I asked you: when am I going to meet my daddy?"

"Soon, darling. Very soon."

---

Chuck was lounging on his couch, a scotch in hand. Blair had left a few moments ago, but her presence lingered in his musty room.

Chuck couldn't believe what was happening. A day ago he had been so ready to admit defeat; he had had nothing to live for. Today, he was a renewed man. He sighed, letting the feeling of love seep back into every cell in his body. He couldn't deny it, he loved to love Blair. He always had.

And he would never let her go again. Leaving her ten years ago had been bad enough. He remembered going to her apartment the day after he had said his parting words, wanting to reconcile, of course, but she had already been gone. He thought that she had moved on. He hadn't imagined that she had really only run away to escape from him.

_That will never happen again_, Chuck thought. No, he was sure of it. He would win Blair back, and he would love his son, like his father had never loved him. He looked at the picture of Sampson—for Blair had let him keep it—and smiled. At least the second part of his plan would be easy, he already loved the boy.

Closing his eyes, Chuck let himself remember the first time he had known that he loved Blair…

_As Chuck held Blair in his arms, his eyes staring down into hers, he couldn't help but think how perfect the moment was. This was perfection._

_Rapped in each other's embrace, it felt as if nothing in the world could possibly be wrong. Chuck could no longer hear the imperfections of the outside world—the cars speeding down the asphalt ridden street, the horns filling the air with useless noise. For once Chuck wasn't the misfit. He wasn't the person with a dead parent. He wasn't living with a negligent father. Most importantly, Chuck wasn't lonely, alone and forgotten in a world he didn't belong in. It was like time had stopped moving but, in the same moment, time felt as if it was speeding forward at lightning speed. _

The magical thing about falling in love wasn't really the falling in love part_, he thought._ It was more the perfect contentment in knowing that there was another person in the world that knew you as well as you knew yourself_. _Having someone that cares, truly cares, is priceless. It's the only situation in which you are not selfish—there is finally a person in the world that you need to keep living more than yourself. If they die, you know a large part of you will too.

_All too soon Chuck heard the limo come to a screeching stop and knew that the moment was over. He would soon have to return to reality. A reality that, ironically, seemed much less plausible than the fairytale feeling he felt every time he was with Blair. _

_Chuck held Blair tighter for a moment, squeezing her close, and then let her go._

_Chuck watched her get out of the car and stand by the curb until the limo turned the corner, sighing at the prospect of returning home, to the cold, uninviting Palace. _

_It was the best night of Chuck's life._

A/N: You see that green writing right below? Press it, I dare you.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, here it is. Sorry for the late update. I've decided to change the direction of the story a bit, so I've had to change a lot. Anywho, enjoy...

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything.

"Okay, Sampson. Today is the day. Are you ready to meet your dad?"

"I guess," Sampson replied, quietly.

Blair looked at him worryingly. "What's wrong? I thought you were excited to meet your father."

"I don't know," he answered. "What if he doesn't like me?"

Blair sighed, bending down to Sampson's level. "Darling, you are the most brilliant boy on this planet – who wouldn't want to know you?"

That seemed to work. Sampson's expression quickly changed to the adoring smirk that Blair hated to love. "You really think so, mum."

"I know so." Blair smiled standing up to lead Sampson downstairs where they were to greet Chuck. She loved being a mother, much more than she ever imagined she could. It wasn't easy, but the smiles and hugs – like those she just received from Sampson after assuring him of his father's love – were completely worth it.

Suddenly, a buzzer indicated Chuck's entrance. Blair once again assured Sampson that everything would be fine before rushing into the hall to meet Chuck.

When his head appeared outside of the elevator Chuck had a nervous smile on his face. Blair couldn't believe this was the same twenty-one year old boy that she had left nearly ten years ago. Despite his nerves he seemed so put together and calm. Blair was still waiting for him to run in the opposite direction when the realization of impending fatherhood surfaced.

Chuck approached Blair, motioning for her to open the door, when Blair's protectiveness kicked in.

She frowned. "Chuck, God help me. The minute you walk into that room my child is counting on you. It won't be your choice anymore. If he wants you to be there, you will be there – no questions, no excuses. Otherwise, you will be _very_ sorry, understand?"

Chuck gulped loudly. "Ya, ya Blair. 'Once a father, always a father.' I don't need the speech. Now, can I see _my_ kid?"

"Fine," Blair replied, dryly.

---

Chuck didn't really mean to be so hard on Blair. He was just anxious. How could he start being the father that this boy not only needed but deserved? He didn't know anything about being a father. It's not like he had a good example to follow.

Suddenly, the door to Blair's apartment opened – before Blair or even Chuck had touched it – and Chuck found himself face to face with a little man. There was really no other way to describe Sampson. Chuck was surprised that Blair hadn't named him Charles Jr. because he looked exactly like Chuck had looked like as a boy. He was dressed like Chuck had at that age as well: formal yet childish in bright colored sweater vests and dress pants. Chuck paused, waiting for the feeling that would tell his that this boy was his.

It didn't come. Chuck was stunned. He knew that without a doubt this boy shared his genes, but he didn't feel anything towards the child. A small voice in Chuck's head noted that this must have been how his father had felt when he had been raising him. For the first time in his life, Chuck could empathize with his father's lack of fathering. Chuck didn't feel anything for this boy.

However, feeling obligated to do so, Chuck reached forward to shake the boy's hand – probably too formal for father-son contact, but Chuck didn't know anything else.

For what felt like the hundredth time in the last week Chuck imagined what it would have been like if Blair had told him she was pregnant ten years ago. Would he have felt something more for this child if he had raised him from birth? Would he be a better man, or would nothing have changed?

Blair nudged Chuck toward the couch, motioning for Sampson to follow. They spent the next two hours talking about birthdays and milestones, hobbies and hindrances (although there weren't any of those, this is Chuck and Blair's child after all). Throughout the discussion, Chuck continued to feel distant to the boy. However, after years of faking interest in school and, now, board meetings, Chuck played a believable father-interested-in-his-son role.

Not a minute too soon Blair ushered Chuck to the door, pulling him into the hallway.

"Okay, drop the act Chuck. I know you're not interested. Sampson may be buying your crap, but it's not getting past me. What's wrong?"

"Blair, that boy's definitely not mine. I don't feel anything around him. He can't be mine."

Blair glared at Chuck. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Being a parent is not something you feel, it's something that you are."

"I don't know," Chuck replied, dryly.

"Chuck, so help me, you are not walking away from that boy," Blair stated, sharply.

Chuck quickly went on the offensive, hoping to distract Blair. "Are you sure it's not you that you don't want me to walk away from?" Chuck replied, smirking down at Blair.

It worked. Blair paused before quickly recovering herself. "I don't know what you're talking about," she snapped icily, stepping back into her apartment and closing the door in Chuck's face.

---

"I don't know, B. It is Chuck after all, what did you expect?" Immediately after Chuck had left her building Blair had called Serena to vent.

"I thought he would fall in love with Sampson like I had," Blair responded surely.

"Well, it's not that easy," Serena replied.

"It should be. I hate him. How can he turn his back on his own son?" Blair cried. Flopping down on the couch for dramatic effect.

"Don't you mean 'how can he turn his back on our son?'" Serena smiled down at Blair.

Blair frowned. "Why is everyone so convinced that I came back to get back together with Chuck?"

Serena laughed. "Because you did!"

Blair turned her back on her old friend. "You don't know everything, Serena."

"True, but I know you."

A/N: See that green writing, press it. I dare you.

TaTaForNow


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gossip Girl. If I did I would spend my days dreaming of storylines that might actually make it to screen...oh well.

A/N: Sorry for the outrageously long wait! I've had my hands full with school work, AP exams, and just a little more school work. First off, I would like to say thanks for the reviews, they really make me want to write more chapters, so keep them coming and, batgirl2992, I'm glad you like the title! Anyways, this is a really short chapter. I just wanted to get something up so that you guys wouldn' t think that I was abandoning this fic. Well, enjoy...

* * *

"The course of true love never did run smooth. Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love."

--William Shakespeare

* * *

"Thanks for inviting us over," Blair said while entering Serena and Nate's penthouse.

"Oh, it's our pleasure, Blair," replied Serena. "Besides, I thought it was about time for Sampson to meet Delilah. We're one big family, after all."

"God, I haven't seen her in so long. How old is she now?"

"She'll be six next month." Serena smiled.

"Yep," Nate seconded, "She's growing up too fast."

"You're telling me," Blair responded, placing her hand down to rest on Sampson's shoulder.

At that moment, a young girl with shimmering, blonde hair peaked shyly around the doorframe that separated the living room from the greeting entrance. Sampson, seeing the girl's hesitation, approached her slowly with his hand stretched in front of him.

"Hello. Delilah, is it? I'm Sampson." He shook her hand smoothly as a smirk spread across his face.

Delilah burst into a full-faced grin. "Hi," she responded. And with that they were off to play.

When the kids had left the room Serena exclaimed, "God, he's just like Chuck, isn't he?"

Blair scoffed. "Please, Sampson in superior to Chuck Bass in every way imaginable."

Serena's smile quickly faded. "He still hasn't called has he?"

"No, he hasn't," Blair responded, icily, "And it's been a week. You'd think he would have more interest in his own child."

"Well, it is Chuck," Nate clarified. "He always takes a while to absorb life changing things."

"Even if it hurts other people," Blair added. "I know." She sighed.

"Nate, why don't you go check on the kids?" Serena offered, pushing him out of the room before he could reply. When Serena was sure that he was out of earshot she approached Blair and held her arms open for a hug.

Blair, sensing that this was a losing battle surrendered and let her friend rap her in a tight embrace. "I just don't know what to do, Serena. He doesn't seem to care," she whispered. Silently, both girls agreed that they were no longer talking about Sampson.

"Oh, I know it seems like that Blair, but he loves you, you know."

"I used to believe that but now I'm not so certain." Blair pulled away from the hug to wipe a tear from her eye. She couldn't risk Sampson walking in seeing her falling apart.

"Don't give up hope, Blair." Serena said sternly, eyeing her friend nervously. Blair had been so fragile the last week that she didn't know how lightly she should tread.

Blair lifted the corner of her lips in a knowing smile. "I think," she began, "…I think that I'm going to take Sampson to France and spend some time with my dad. I think it would be for the best."

"Blair, don't run away from him. That's all you've ever done, and look where it's gotten you."

"I'm not running," Blair responded robotically.

Two hours later Blair finally managed to drag Sampson from Delilah long enough to get to the front door.

"Thanks for the dinner, Archibalds," Blair rushed, trying to avoid Serena's knowing glare. "And Serena," she added. "Thank you for the talk."

"Sure, Blair. See you." Serena frowned.

Blair nodded, taking hold of Sampson's hand and opening the door. She was about to march out of the house when an all too familiar voice caught her attention on the other side of the threshold.

"Blair," Chuck voice rang, clear as a bell.

Chuck didn't really know what to do. The day after he met Sampson he had promised himself that he would call to set a date for another meeting, but, not wanting to seem too eager he had postponed the call for the next day.

Then, when tomorrow came around he realized that Blair Waldorf would require an excuse as to why he did not call immediately. And so the pattern continued until it had become a week of no contact.

Chuck honestly didn't know what to do. Blair was going to kill him.

With no ideas Chuck decided that he would talk to Nate about it and in the meantime he would try to get Serena to break her bond of secrecy to Blair and tell him what he could do to make it up to her.

In fact, the moment that Nate's door swung open to reveal Blair Waldorf on the other side Chuck was in the middle of determining just how he would go about extracting information from said sister. However, before he could sort out his thoughts Blair's name just fell out of his mouth. "Blair"—it was a timid plea for mercy in the unlikeliest of situations. He gulped, waiting for her wrath.

Pretty please press the green button :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gossip Girl. If I did I wouldn't have to go back to school in the fall and I would get to spend my days dreaming about Chair (well, I do the latter anyways)...

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I honestly lost my inspiration for Chair with the finally and all, and it has taken me a while to get it back. But I'm back now! This will actually be the last chapter of this fic. It just seemed like a nice place to end it.

Enjoy...

* * *

Blair closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I cannot blow up in front of Sampson_. _I cannot blow up in front of Sampson_. She kept chanting in her head, all the while coming up with a master plan of how she would get out of her present situation.

"Blair," Chuck repeated, ruining her concentration.

But, suddenly, Blair knew exactly what she would do. "Sampson, dear, go back inside and play with Delilah. I've changed my mind; you can play for ten more minutes." _That's all I'll need_, she added in her head.

"Okay," Sampson exclaimed, cheerfully. He quickly shook out of Blair's grasp and ran back inside.

All of a sudden, Blair felt completely alone. She hadn't realized what a comfort Sampson's presence had been. But she had to be strong, for Sampson if not for herself. "What do you want, Chuck?" she spat.

"I – I, um…" he stammered.

_How does he not have a comeback, _Blair thought. He always had one. It was then that Blair realized, maybe he hadn't meant to abandon Sampson, maybe this whole situation was as hard on him as it was on her. Looking into his dark eyes, she realized that she was the culprit here. She was the one that had created this whole situation and, as such, it was her problem to fix.

Blair sighed as she made her way over to Serena's porch swing—yes she had one of those—and motioned for Chuck to follow.

He did. And when he sat down Blair began to tell her side of their story. "When I found out I was pregnant—"

"Blair," Chuck interrupted, but she cut him off, pressing her fingers to his lips.

"No, Chuck. I need to do this," she spoke, just above a whisper. "When I found out I was pregnant, I was so scared. We had broken up, again. And I thought it had really been for the last time. I thought you didn't care. It's not an excuse, but it's the truth. I thought you wanted someone else, something else in life. And I loved you, I still love you." She paused, to make sure that he was listening. "I thought that, as my final act of love, I would give you what you wanted. So I left. I went to a place I knew you would _never_ think to look and I started a new life."

Chuck couldn't take it anymore. He slowly raised his hand to her face and caressed her cheek, wiping the lone tear that had evaded her. "Blair," he said it softly. "I love you, too. Always have, always will." Blair smiled and turned her face into his hand, welcoming its presence. "You will always be what I want. I just thought you deserved more than me."

Blair shook her head, her smile fading for a second before returning stronger than ever. "When are you going to get it, Chuck Bass. You can't get rid of me that easily. We're inevitable."

Chuck smirked, pulling Blair closer to himself, and lowering his lips to hers for what would not be the last time.

Not even close.

* * *

It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.

~ J.K. Rowling

* * *

EPILOGUE

"Blair, hurry up, we are going to be late," Chuck yelled up the stairs of their penthouse.

"Please, Bass," she shot back, "It's your limo. We set the time."

Chuck rolled his eyes, but bit back his retort. He went into the twin's room and found them passed out on their beds. He sighed. This was going to be a long day. Quietly, he bent down and picked up Audrey. _ God, they are getting big_, he thought while carrying his four year old daughter to the waiting limo. On his way he passed Sampson and motioned for him to get Audrey's twin, Bonnie.

Sampson scoffed, rolling his eyes but doing as he was told and grabbing Bonnie. His dad was going to baby the twins forever. At least he wouldn't have to watch the spoiled kids grow up. He was headed off to Yale in the fall.

He smiled as his mom came down the stairs, dressed to the nines for a drive.

They piled into the limo as the driver got their bags. After a busy year, the whole family was looking forward to the summer in the Hamptons.

Blair smiled at Chuck as she got into the car. After six years, wounds were healed.

They were a family.

Please review. Pretty please :)


End file.
